Turbulence/Transcript
Cutscene Price: They say truth is the first casualty of war. BLACK_VIKING Connecting / --- Operation Black Viking is inactive. Who is this? Price: But who defines what's true? [[John Price|$]] [[Endgame|Intel reported $ KIA].] Don't believe everything you read. [[Vladimir Makarov|KINGFISH] is still in play. $ out.] TERMINATED Female New Reporter: ...aboard the plane are President Vorshevsky and his daughter, Alena. The Russian president is flying to Hamburg to negotiate a peace treaty with NATO delegates. The TV screen shows the news report: "PEACE CONFERENCE IN HAMBURG. US Vice President also attending NATO conference." Images of the Ilyushin Il-96-300PU Russian Presidential Aircraft, Command point, the Hamburg City Hall where the peace conference is going to take place, and the US Vice President and Russian President Boris Vorshevsky are shown. Price: Truth is just a matter of perspective. Pinned to a wall are photos of Price and Soap, and Shepherd and Makarov linked to the massacre at Zakhaev Airport. Female News Reporter: However, many Russians still blame America for the massacre at Zakhaev Airport. TV: (Security feeds of the Zakhaev Airport massacre are shown) President's own cabinet may not sign treaty. (below in yellow) Presidential plane ready to take off within minutes at Moscow Airport. Russians still blame America for massacre at Zakhaev Airport. Breaking News: PRESIDENTIAL AIRCRAFT LEAVES. The wall is covered with maps, pictures, and questions regarding Makarov's plans, motives, and possible associates. Price: The duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent, and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil – that war isn't just natural selection played out on a grand scale. Female News Reporter: But for now, it looks like the world may finally know peace. The details of the Ilyushin Il-96-300PU Russian Presidential Aircraft, Command Point, are shown as it flies over Europe to Hamburg. Price: The only truth I've found is that the world we live in is a giant tinderbox. All it takes is someone to light the match. Gameplay Pilot: Moscow, this is Command Point en route to Hamburg. Skies are clear. Commander: All teams, report in. Fedorov: Team 1, the President's office is secure. "Turbulence" 3rd – 18:30:27 Harkov FSO Agent - “Command Point” FSO Agent Team 2: Team 2, lower deck is clear. FSO Agent Team 3: Team 3, forward cabin is secure. Commander: We land in Hamburg in two hours. Team 1, remain with the President until touchdown. FSO Agent Andrei Harkov is with Sgt. Anton Fedorov and Team 1 guarding President Boris Vorshevsky at his office on board the Ilyushin Il-96-300PU Russian Presidential Aircraft, Command Point. The player can see a flight of MiGs outside escorting the plane. Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, enters the room. Alena: Vasili's waiting for you, Father. President Vorshevsky: He's expecting an answer from me. He and his daughter begin to walk to the Conference room. Team 1 follows. Fedorov: Team 1, moving. The hall holds portraits of past Russian presidents. Alena: I don't like him. President Vorshevsky: No one does. That's why he's good at his job. Alena: What will you tell him? President Vorshevsky: The truth. Alena: He won't want to hear it. President Vorshevsky: He has no choice. I'm the president. At the door to the conference room, Vorshevsky turns to Alena and give her a kiss on the forehead. President Vorshevsky: I'll see you at dinner. Alena goes into the room on the left accompanied by an agent while Vorshevsky enters the conference room, where his cabinet is waiting. Vasili Zhukov: Mr. President. President Vorshevsky: Vasili. Bogdan Sokolov: Hello, Mr. President. Pavel Morozov: Президент. - President. Vorshevsky and his cabinet take their seats. Harkov and Fedorov take their guard positions in the room. President Vorshevsky: Gentlemen, we have only two choices: peace or war. Life or death. For the sake of our children, we must seek peace with the West. Vasili Zhukov: Mr. President, now is not the time to appease our enemies. President Vorshevsky: We destroy our enemies when we can make friends with them. If we cannot end our differences, at least we... Gunfire is heard behind the door across the room. Commander: That's gunfire. FSO Agent Team 3: Hijackers are taking the plane! The cockpit's been breached! The Commander, Harkov, and Fedorov pull out their Five Seven pistols while the other agent in the room grabs his AK-74u. Fedorov and the other agent keep Vorshevsky down. Commander: Mr. President, get down. Team 3, status report. FSO Agent Team 3: We need backup! The plane shakes to the right. Commander: Damn it,Team 3! Report! FSO Agent Team 3: Return fire! Return fire! Commander: Everyone down! Protect the President! Code red. I repeat... A beeping sound is heard, and the door explodes as three hijackers try to enter the conference room, firing into the room and killing some of the President's cabinet. Commander Leonid Pudovkin fights one hijacker and shoots the other before killing the first. Harkov takes out his pistol and finishes off the third. Pudovkin manages to get possession of one of the hijackers' AK-74u to use in place of his Five Seven. Commander: We're taking the President to the safe room! As he and Harkov move to the main lobby, the plane shakes to the left. At the main lobby, more agents are holding position at the stairs. FSO Agent Team 2: Meeting heavy resistance to the cockpit. As Harkov enters the room, the plane suddenly shakes up and everything jumps, and then so violently that everything begins to float in zero gravity as the plane begins to stall and lose altitude. Pilot: We've stalled out! We're losing altitude! Even while floating in circles in zero gravity, the agents continue to shoot at hijackers coming up the stairs. The plane shakes again as Harkov kills the hijackers (kill all 5 enemies while in zero-g to get achievement: "Flight Attendant"). Then the plane shakes down and gravity returns to normal. Commander: Team 2, retake the cockpit. As Harkov and the other agents get on their feet, Pudovkin kills any remaining hijacker just as the plane levels. FSO Agent Team 3: They have the daughter hostage in the cargo bay! Commander: Team 3, backup is on the way. The agents move downstairs past the kitchen and engage more hijackers. The Team 2 agents move to try and get into the cockpit to help the pilots. One agent attempts to use a fire extinguisher to break the door down while the other covers him. Commander: All teams, there are additional hijackers on the lower deck. Fedorov, protect the President. FSO Agent Team 1: This way, sir. The plane wobbles to its left (the player's right). FSO Agent Team 2: Preparing to retake the cockpit. Commander: Mr. President, stay behind cover and keep your head down. Hijackers are eliminated as they move through the operational room. Commander: Room clear! FSO Agent Team 2: The cockpit door has been jammed shut. FSO Agent Team 1: Mr. President, we have to keep moving. Commander: Keep pushing forward, Harkov. FSO Agent Team 2: We're being driven back from the cockpit. The agents push forward into the cargo bay. Alena is seen being held at the back of the bay. Alena: Help me! The hijacker tosses her behind some crates before engaging Harkov and Pudovkin. Harkov engages the hijackers at the cargo bay. FSO Agent Team 1: We have to stay with the group, sir. Commander: We have to get the President to the saferoom. FSO Agent Team 1: Keep moving, Mr. President. The agents kill all the hijackers in the cargo bay. Commander: All clear! Daughter secure! Alena: Father! President Vorshevsky: Alena! Vorshevsky and his daughter reunite. The plane begins to shake again. Commander: Move the President to the saferoom. Harkov, Federov, move up! Pilot: Attempting emergency landing! Harkov and Fedorov move into the passenger quarters while Pudovkin stays with the President and Alena. More hijackers enter from the back doors and they exchange fire with the agents. Pilot: Brace for impact! FSO Agent Team 2: We're gonna hit! Hold on! Suddenly, a quick silent moment, then the plane crashes on the runway. Loud screeching sounds of metal grinding as the plane's fuselage scrapes along the runway. The tail section of the plane begins to crack and breaks apart, which rolls down the runway and collides with the air control tower, destroying it. Fedorov can be heard screaming as he falls out of the plane into the ground. The plane the jerks to a stop. One of the plane's engines torn off from the torn-off wing comes towards the fuselage and towards Harkov, which crashes and the player's vision blacks out. ... Harkov wakes up in the wreckage of the plane. Pudovkin sees him and helps him up. FSO Agent: (on radio) ...I repeat, Command Point is down and not responding. Commander: Come on, Agent Harkov. We have to find the President. Slightly injured, they walk slowly through the wreckage, down the landing gear bay, and out the plane. As they walk, radio chatter between several agents are heard talking about the condition of Command Point and agents' status reports. FSO Agent: (on radio) How did they breach our security?! FSO Agent: (on radio) It had to be someone on the inside. They knew to hit the comm room first. Fires burn on the trees as they come out to the snow. An agent is seen securing Alena. Commander: Secure the daughter and move her to safety. Harkov, with me. We have to find the President. Pudovkin and Harkov move to search for Vorshevsky. As agents everywhere look for the President and secure their locations, one agent sees a surviving hijacker and kills him. Commander: All teams, secure your sectors. Evac is on the way. Team 4, report. FSO Agent Team 4: The President is injured but stable. Commander: Moving to your location now. Secure the area for evac! FSO Agent Team 4: Sending up a flare from our location. A flare is seen firing into the sky. Commander: There's the flare, right side. We're on our way. As they hop over a log, one of the plane's engines explodes. A helicopter with a search light is seen above. Commander: Evac choppers are here. Let's move, Harkov. Pudovkin waves to get the helicopter's attention before it moves on. As they continue, several agents are looking over wounded agents. Wounded FSO: Oh my God! FSO Agent Team 4: This is Team 4. We're taking heavy fire and multiple enemy vehicles are inbound. Commander: Harkov, we have to move! Enemies arrive in vehicles and the agents engage. FSO Agent Team 4: The President's not secure; we need backup immediately. Commander: Team 2, get Alena out of there. All other agents close in on the president's location. They engage hostiles near the hangar. FSO Agent Team 1: Additional enemy positions near the hangar and closing! Commander: Let's move it, Harkov! Harkov nears the fence on the other side. Commander: Keep pushing forward! FSO Agent Team 2: Three agents down. Multiple wounded. We're losing ground. Commander: Move up! Move up! FSO Agent Team 3: All agents, our situation is critical. The President's safety has been compromised! Code Black! Code Black! The agents continue their engagement, and the hijackers begin to lose. Harkov engages the last hijackers at a vehicle back at the wreck. Commander: Take them down! The last enemy is killed. Commander: FSO inbound! Hold your fire! Hold your fire! An Mi-17 lands near the wreck where Vorshevsky, Zhukov, and an agent are waiting. The agent protecting them holsters his Five Seven once he sees Pudovkin and Harkov. The agents help Vorshevsky and Zhukov to the chopper. Commander: There's the President. Mr. President, we have to get you out of here. President Vorshevsky: Where's my daughter?! Commander: She's being secured sir. We need to move you now. Get the President inside! Harkov, open the door! Harkov goes to the chopper and opens the side door. But when he does, Makarov is inside. Makarov aims his pistol and shoots Harkov and he falls on the snow. His men come out of the chopper and shoot the remaining two agents and Zhukov and one of them grabs Vorshevsky. The other executes Zhukov and the agent that had been protecting them. Wounded, Pudovkin tries to get up, only to be executed by Makarov, as Vorshevsky watches helplessly. Makarov: You know who I am? President Vorshevsky: Yes. Makarov: Then you know what I want. President Vorshevsky: You're insane. Makarov: Russia will take all of Europe, even if it must stand on a pile of ashes. I want the launch codes, Mr. President. President Vorshevsky: You'll never get them. Makarov: Every man has his weakness. Find the girl. FSO Agent Team 3: All teams, the daughter is secured. Repeat, the... Makarov's men take Vorshevsky into the chopper and also look for the girl. Harkov attempts to grab a pistol next to Pudovkin's dead body. But before he could aim it, Makarov sees Harkov, draws his pistol, and executes him.